This invention relates to decoys, and, more particularly to devices for imparting motion to water fowl decoys.
Not Applicable.
Those engaged in the sport of hunting have long used decoys as a tactic for attracting live animals. This is particularly true of those engaged in water fowl hunting. Water fowl decoys are buoyant and when placed on the surface of a pond or other body of water, lure live water fowl into range of the hunter. There are decoys available which closely simulate the size and physical appearance of almost any water fowl. However, in addition to lifelike physical characteristics, it also is desirable that the decoys move in a lifelike manner on the surface of the water, as a decoy not engaging in any movement is ineffective for attracting fowl. Obviously, the more closely a decoy is able to imitate the movement of a live water fowl, the more successful the decoy will be in luring such fowl.
In windy conditions the natural motion imparted to a body of water will move even an otherwise stationary decoy. However, in conditions of little to no wind, a stationary decoy will remain still greatly decreasing its effectiveness. It is thus important to a hunter""s success that a water fowl decoy include a device for imparting movement to the decoy in conditions of little to no wind.
Remaining inconspicuous is also important to a hunter""s success. Consequently, it is preferred that decoys be located at a distance, often a substantial distance, from the hunter""s blind. It thus follows that decoy motion devices which may be actuated by the hunter from such a remote distance are desirable.
Devices for imparting movement to water fowl decoys which are operable from a hunter""s blind are known in the prior art. However, such devices are comparatively complex, expensive and difficult to set up for use. Some even require permanent installation. Further, such devices are bulky making transport, handling and storage difficult. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive, collapsible water fowl decoy which may be remotely actuated from a hunter""s blind and is relatively simple to set up for use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decoy motion device for inconspicuously imparting movement to water fowl decoys in conditions of little to no wind.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decoy motion device which may be remotely actuated from a hunter""s blind.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a decoy motion device which is collapsible for easy transport, handling and storage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a decoy motion device which is economical and relatively simple to set up for use.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects and advantages are attained by an anchoring device for a buoyant water fowl decoy comprised of a weighted base, a stabilizing component on the base which projects outwardly therefrom, an elongated member protruding from the base which includes a portion that is spaced from the base, a first connection element on the base and adapted to be coupled to a decoy and a second connection element on the elongated member and adapted to be coupled to a decoy. The stabilizing component and elongated member may alternatively be fixed to the weighted base. It is preferred that the stabilizing component be comprised of a plurality of loops which project outwardly from the base. It is preferred further that each loop is moveable between this outwardly projecting position and a collapsed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a decoy device is provided which is comprised of a decoy, a weighted base, a stabilizing component on the base and projecting outwardly therefrom, an elongated member protruding from the base which includes a portion that is spaced from the base, a first connection element extending between the base and the decoy, a second connection element extending between the elongated member and the decoy, and a pulling line also coupled to the second connection element. The decoy device further may comprise a first line coupled between the first connection element and the decoy, and a second line coupled between the second connection element and the decoy, with the first and second lines coupled to the decoy at spaced locations. It is preferred that the second line and the pulling line are continuous. It is preferred further that the stabilizing component be comprised of a plurality of loops which project outwardly from the base and that each loop is moveable between this outwardly projecting position and a collapsed position. Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in a description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.